The Face
The Face (previously referred to as "Distorted Mickey Mouse") is a distorted version of Mickey Mouse, and an antagonist in the game Five Nights at Treasure Island. Description Appearance The Face has the same appearance as Mickey Mouse, except his eyes are a pale white, almost human-like, and his mouth hangs open with no teeth showing as if it is broken or dislocated. His ears are more bat-like and pointy, compared to Mickey Mouse's circular ears. His suit also appears to be slightly darker than normal and there are just short little stumps where his legs should be, as most of his lower torso has been melted, and it is unknown why. In one of the promo images, he can be seen with a strange, yellow liquid (maybe blood) pouring out of his left eye socket. He can be heard talking throughout the night saying things as You Should Not Have Come Here. (This section needs improvement.) It appears a fan made theorize a picture of mickey from a cartoon comparing two the face with the same look on him it says on the cartoon picture 1998 other one says 2014 (plz note this isn't finished yet) Behavior Original Office The Face activates on Night 2, however, on rare chance, he can become active on Night 1. He'll enter the office at random, making a small banging sound/ The player must shut off a camera to fend him off. Failing or neglecting to do so will make him attack the player. Pirate Caverns The Face will basically crawl around Sublevel 1 of Pirate Caverns at random. If he is seen in the same room as the player, then the player must get out of the room as quick as they can. Failing or neglecting to do so will make him attack the player, resulting a game over. If he's spotted in Room 2, the player will be unable to get into Room 3. If he's spotted in Room 5, the player can't get into Room 6. If he's spotted while in the elevator, the player can't get back into Room 10. Remastered 1.0 Office The Face activates on Night 1, however, on rare chance, he can become active on Night 2. He'll enter the office at random, making a small banging sound. The player must shut off a camera or power to fend him off. Failing or neglecting to do so will make him attack the player. When the power is off, the player can just simply hide under the desk. Pirate Caverns The Face will basically crawl around Sublevel 1 of Pirate Caverns at random. If he is seen in the same room as the player, then the player must get out of the room as quick as they can. Failing or neglecting to do so will make him attack the player, resulting a game over. If he's spotted in Room 2, the player will be unable to get into Room 3. If he's spotted in Room 5, the player can't get into Room 6. If he's spotted while in the elevator, the player can't get back into Room 10. Remastered 2.0 Office The Face activates on Night 1, however, on rare chance, he can become active on Night 2. At random intervals, he'll appear on The Roof, and then eventually he'll enter the office, making a small banging sound. The player must shut off a camera or power to fend him off. Failing or neglecting to do so will make him attack the player. When the power is off, the player can just simply hide under the desk. Pirate Caverns The Face will basically crawl around Sublevel 1 of Pirate Caverns at random. If he is seen in the same room as the player, then the player must get out of the room as quick as they can. Failing or neglecting to do so will make him attack the player, resulting a game over. If he's spotted in Room 2, the player will be unable to get into Room 3. If he's spotted in Room 5, the player can't get into Room 6. If he's spotted while in the elevator, the player can't get back into Room 10. Errors *When The Face appears in the Office, his eyes seem altered when compared to the pair of eyes he has when he kills you with the power on. *When The Face jumpscares the player in Pirate Caverns, the image behind him will switch to The Office for a split second before going to the Game Over screen. *In The Face's jumpscare, his thumb clips through the upper part of his mouth. **His eyes will misplace for a split second in his jumpscare. **His eyes will also disappear for a split second in his jumpscare. **He seems to be lacking the buttons on his pants during the jumpscare. Trivia *According to Matthew, The Face got his name from a modeling error that happened while Matthew was creating him. *The Face is voiced by the original creator of the game, Matthew Phoenix Rodriguez. *Many believed The Face's name was "Distorted Mickey". *The Face plays a big part in the game's story. *The Face could possibly be related to MickMick in some way. Category:Characters Category:Five Nights at Treasure Island